Gate of Avernus
Discipline: '''Athanatism; '''Level: Conduit 8 Display: '''Mental and visual '''Manifesting Time: '''10 minutes '''Range: '''Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) '''Duration: '''Permanent (D) '''Saving Throw: '''None; '''Power Resistance: No 'Power Points: '''15 You tear open a hole in the planes, bringing forth a gate to the Ethereal Plane. Creating a ''gate of Avernus ''has two effects. First, it creates an interdimensional connection between your plane of existence and the Ethereal Plane, allowing travel between these two planes in either direction. Second, you may call a particular ethereal individual or kind of incorporeal being through the ''gate of Avernus. When you manifest this power, you dedicate a part of yourself to maintaining it. Any power points that you spent manifesting this power cannot be regained or restored while the power exists. In addition, you suffer 1d6 points of Constitution and Wisdom drain when you finish manifestation. The gate of Avernus ''is a circular hoop or disk from 5 to 20 feet in diameter (manifester’s choice) oriented in the direction you desire when it comes into existence (typically vertical and facing you). It is a two-dimensional window looking into the plane you specified when manifesting the power, and anyone or anything that fulfills your entry terms, if any, that moves through is shunted instantly to the other side. However, this travel is not without risk. Those that would cross from the Ethereal Plane suffer 1d6 Wisdom drain, while those that would cross into the Ethereal Plane suffer 1d6 Constitution drain. Otherwise, this functions much like a ''plane shift. Planar Travel: ''For this use, you may set entry terms, if you wish. If you do so, you may choose either keyed entry, only allowing certain people, or only allowing a certain type of people. Once you decide on these terms, they cannot be changed. In the first case, any one in possession of a key or specific, special object, or knowing a certain passphrase may pass. This key or phrase must be decided when manifesting this power, and cannot be changed. In the second case, you may indicate a number of people up to your manifester level when you manifest this power. These people, as well as yourself, are the only targets that may pass. No disguise, spell, or effect can fool this power. In the third case, you may indicate a certain characteristic that all who would pass must share. This can be as concrete as alignment, hair color, or possession of a certain class ability, or as abstract as deity worshiped or personal philosophy. ''Calling Creatures: ''The second use of this power is to call forth powerful spirits from the Ethereal Plane. By naming a particular being or kind of being as you manifest this power (which must have the incorporeal subtype or be native to the Ethereal Plane, or this power fails, not expending any material components), you cause the ''gate of Avernus ''to open in the immediate vicinity of the desired creature and pull the subject through, willing or unwilling. Deities and unique beings are under no compulsion to come through the ''gate of Avernus, although may choose to do so of their own accord. This use of this power creates a gate of Avernus that remains open just long enough to transport the called creatures. This use of this power has a material cost of 10,000 gp in intricate scrimshaw and rare tributes. This cost is in addition to any cost that must be paid to the called creatures. If you choose to call a kind of creature instead of a known individual, you may call either a single creature or several creatures. In either case, their total HD cannot exceed twice your manifester level, and they must either have the incorporeal subtype or be native to the Ethereal Plane. In the case of a single creature, you can control it if its HD does not exceed your manifester level. A creature with more HD than your manifester level can’t be controlled. Deities and unique beings cannot be controlled in any event. An uncontrolled being acts as it pleases, making the calling of such creatures dangerous. An uncontrolled being may return to the Ethereal Plane at any time. If you choose to exact a longer or more involved form of service from a called creature, you must offer some fair trade in return for that service. The service exacted must be reasonable with respect to the promised favor or reward; see the ''lesser planar ally ''spell for appropriate rewards. Some creatures may want their payment in “livestock”, time spent possessing a mortal body, memories, or emotions (negative levels and ability drain) rather than in coin. Immediately upon completion of the service, the being is transported to your vicinity, and you must then and there turn over the promised reward. After this is done, the creature is instantly freed to return to its own plane. Failure to fulfill the promise to the letter results in your being subjected to service by the creature or by its liege and master, at the very least. At worst, the creature or its kin may attack you. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path